Con una fuerza de voluntad embarazosamente débil
by Ann Reed Adler
Summary: Quizá nunca había estado a la altura de la situación ni a la altura de aquellos compañeros a quienes les había sido fiel. Todos habían demostrado una gran fortaleza, menos él. Spoilers CGR2.


**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje (no violenta), y recordaremos la muerte de otro.

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass pertecece a… sus creadores, lo que quiere decir © Sunrise y CLAMP y no ©adler_annr2 :(!

* * *

><p><em>La voluntad de Suzaku a decir verdad, no estaba del todo en contra de los planes de Lelouch. Tanto más feliz habría sido de no haber cometido parricidio, tanto más si eso no hubiera significado la derrota y deshonra de todo Japón, tanto más si Euphemia no hubiera muerto, tanto más si nunca se hubiera disparado ninguna ojiva de FREIA, y un poco más si él hubiera tenido la suficiente valentía para dejarse morir en algún punto entre todos esos sucesos. Él nunca habría deseado una inmortalidad y le llenaba de rabia el recordar cuando Lelouch impuso su geass para doblegar su voluntad obligándolo a aferrarse a la vida. ¿Por qué no lo hizo él entonces? ¿Por qué no aceptó de manos de C.C. la inmortalidad?<em>

_Suzaku quedó helado ante esa posibilidad, de Lelouch siendo inmortal. ¡Cuánto más daño podría haber causado! Pero sabía que de todas formas no habría habido manera de que C.C. accediera a tal cosa, significando incluso el fracaso por parte del hombre detrás de Zero al incumplir su contrato con la mujer inmortal. Ella lo quería demasiado para hacer algo así._

_El Geass de Suzaku se manifestó en su ojo derecho, él se dio cuenta de lo infalible que había sido la orden de Lelouch al imponerle tan tajantemente y con una sola palabra sin dar margen a errores. '¡Vive!' Pero eso había terminado; Suzaku se situó frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y activó el poder de su geass; y haciendo justo lo opuesto a la orden original, se dejó morir._

* * *

><p><em>―Todo está listo, Su Majestad.<em>

_Nunnally tardó en asociar la voz que oía con la de Suzaku pues hacían treinta años desde que lo escuchara sin el dispositivo modificador de voz, aún así no se apuró en desperezarse y escuchó con cierta modorra lo siguiente que le dijo su caballero._

_―Cómo te admiro, Nunnally. Venciste al geass impuesto por tu padre con tu propia voluntad y ahora que has crecido has sabido mantener sin necesidad de violencia la paz en el mundo. Lelouch estará muy orgulloso de ti._

_Las palabras del nuevo Zero activaron una alarma en la mente de Nunnally. No podía identificar exactamente por qué, pero sentía un desasosiego inquietante._

_―La princesa Cornelia y Guilford seguirán cuidando de ti―continuó hablando Suzaku―. La Orden de los Caballeros Negros ya ha sido informada y seguirán todas tus órdenes. Kallen se encargará ahora de comandar tu guardia personal y Gino estará al frente del primer equipo defensivo. Habrá tensión los primeros días y quizá dure un par de meses; Jeremiah, Anya y Sayoko se encuentran cerca de la frontera del Área 1, pero acudirán a cualquier llamado… bueno, ellos acudirán aun si no se les hace ninguno. Nunnally, Su Majestad, fue un honor haber estado a su servicio todos estos años, gracias por haberme permitido estar a su lado._

_Dicho eso Suzaku realizó una venia invisible para quien iba dirigida y apresuró el paso desapareciendo de las habitaciones de la emperatriz Nunnally, quien se levantó por fin con un doloroso estremecimiento en el pecho y un sentimiento de sofocante angustia._

_―¡Suzaku! ―musitó en cuanto comprendió el significado de todo._

* * *

><p><em>C.C. besó suavemente a Suzaku y éste sintió cómo con ese suave roce en sus labios desfallecía. Toda fuerza en su cuerpo y mente se drenaba a través de la marca del code de C.C. y supo entonces que tenía que mantener su voluntad por encima de todas las cosas para lograr pactar con esa mujer.<em>

_―Un geass para doblegar tu propia voluntad y las de otros, no supeditándolas a ti sino contrarrestándolas, revirtiéndolas. Un geass que te permite invertir los demás. Suzaku, ahora ya no tenemos nada en común, tú quieres morir y al fin lo conseguirás._

_―Lo siento de veras, C.C. ―Suzaku formó una sincera mueca de tristeza. Sabía que él podría librarse de la maldición del geass mientras que C.C. tendría que seguir viva para cargar con ella._

_―No digas tonterías, si de verdad lo sintieras podrías haber ido con Orange-kun, él y su Geass Canceller podrían ayudarte mejor, pero sabes que si simplemente te deshaces del geass que Lelouch puso en ti, no tendrías el valor para hacer lo que quieres después ―C.C. paró un momento en su diatriba a la cobardía del nuevo Zero como cayendo en cuenta de que dejaba ver todo su malestar con ello―. Como quiera que lo veas, Suzaku, me estás dejando sola ―apostilló._

_La voz de C.C. permaneció inalterable, tal como Suzaku la recordaba, pero luego agregó con un tono mucho más dolido―: Hasta pronto, Knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku._

_De todos los títulos que Suzaku había ostentado a lo largo de ese difícil camino C.C. eligió nombrarlo solo por el que Lelouch le otorgara, que desde luego tendría más valor para ambos que con el que el mundo entero se empeñara en llamarle. Se suponía que para expiar los pecados del mundo el castigo de Lelouch sería la muerte y el de Suzaku la vida detrás de una máscara, la vida representando un símbolo. C.C. tendría que hacer una parte resguardando el poder de reyes. Pero había de ser suficiente y Zero también tendría que redimir los daños que causara y debía desaparecer de la mente de las personas para seguir morando únicamente en sus corazones._

_Suzaku pudo no haber dejado la máscara atrás, pudo haberla guardado dentro de una gaveta en palacio donde cualquiera pudiese encontrarla. Incluso dejándola al cuidado de alguien, Kallen por ejemplo, Gino también habría sido una buena opción y sabía que podía confiar en él. Pero Zero también tenía que irse. Atraer a alguien más al mundo de mentiras pactado por los tres cómplices no habría hecho nada sino empeorar las cosas, serían los tres quienes cargarían con los pecados y odio del mundo. Serían ellos quienes lo purgaran para realizar la voluntad del Emperador Demonio que ya había cumplido con su parte del trato. Y sería Suzaku quien se encargara de ello o no podría volver a encontrarse con su amigo jamás, ni mucho menos esperar que le diera una cálida bienvenida._

* * *

><p>C.C. se paseaba por el camposanto, sin rumbo aparente. Cualquiera que la viera no sabría identificarla pues iba bien camuflada con el disfraz que alguna vez usara para encubrir una de las misiones de Lelouch y de todas formas ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera reconocerla y si quedara alguien no se encontraría allí. Pasó por la sección especial dedicada a todos aquellos que dieran su vida en combate ―el último de todos― en donde también se erigió la tumba al Soldado Anónimo (en realidad creada más que nada para honrar a todos aquellos que bajo el control del geass habían perdido su voluntad y habían sido llevados a una muerte inminente de manos del tirano) y llegó a una parte que no tendría nada de especial notoriedad si no hubiera estado convenientemente cubierta por hierba y helechos que nadie parecía interesado en podar.<p>

En esa parte, justo al fondo de un sendero aislado por árboles de cerezo se encontraba una única lápida.

C.C. sonrió levemente y sus ojos traslucieron una ternura indescriptible.

―Descansen en paz.


End file.
